Lost and Found
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Jackie's leaving and Danny's not sure how to handle a future without his partner, both on and off work. JackieDanny


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Oh, wait this is my first Blue Bloods fic. New territory again! Sweet! Anywho, so the newest episode, Jackie leaving and that moment with her and Danny, sent my inner fangirl squealing. I love Linda, she's amazing but Danny and Jackie are just too damn cute for words. So, my mind is taking that moment, that wonderful hug, and giving you all this wonderful, if a tad emotional, one shot! Read on!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You'd think I'd get used to that when entering new fandoms but nope...

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Danny watched Jackie pack her few personal items, hearing her words but not quite understanding them.

"You're surrounded by good people," Jackie said. "I need to go find mine."

Watching Jackie pick up her box and start to walk passed his desk, something inside Danny snapped. He grabbed the corner of the box, stopping Jackie and made her put it on his desk. The two partners stared at each other for a long silent moment. As was their partnership, their eyes told each other everything they needed to know. Jackie finally glanced away before giving in and wrapping her arms around Danny. The confused but slowly understanding Reagan returned the embrace, praying this wouldn't be the last time he got to hold Jackie this way.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Henry Reagan watched his eldest grandson as he sat in the sitting room of the Reagan house. He had been able to tell something was off with Danny from the moment he came home from his last shift. Danny had been camping out with his father and grandfather since his divorce from Linda six months before and Henry had gotten pretty good at reading his grandson once again.

"You're hovering, Pops," Danny said quietly.

Henry smiled and stepped into the room. "Just not sure if you wanted company or not. You seem lost."

Danny looked at the untouched drink in his hand. "Jackie's taking a leave of absence. Says she needs to think about something else for a while, go find her good people."

Henry now understood some of Danny's mood. Jackie was his longest running partner. One of the few people able to put up with the bull headed Reagan. In Henry's opinion, the woman deserved a medal.

"It's not like you two won't see each other." Henry pointed out. "On and off the job, you two are attached at the hip most of the time."

"That's just it, Pops," Danny said. "we've been together so long, working without her throws me off balance and as much as I understand why she's leaving, I can't help but feel," he ran a hand over his face, unable to finish.

"That it's wrong not having her there." Henry finished for him.

Danny sighed. "Yeah. The thing with Jackie is, she's not just my partner. She's my best friend."

Henry smiled a bit. "Last time you said that about a woman was right before you asked Linda out." he rested a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Maybe Jackie isn't the only one who needs a leave. Go talk to her. I bet you anything she's feeling a little lost too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jackie sighed as she looked around her apartment. Her mind played over the first time Danny was there while they played protection for one of Erin's witnesses. His comment about her actually being a girl, a picture of her in a bikini confirming that, and being shirtless after using her shower to freshen up when there wasn't time for him to go home.

Jackie sat heavily on her couch. She knew she needed this leave, her vacation had shown her that but at the same time, for the first time in a long time, she was trying to deal with something without Danny at her side and it felt wrong.

A knock at the door pulled Jackie from her thoughts and she let out another sigh as she got up to answer it. Her mind not focused, she didn't bother looking through the peep hole before opening the door.

"Hey partner,"

Jackie looked up at Danny's quiet greeting. "Danny, what are you doing here?"

Danny scratched the back of his neck. "You can actually blame Pops for this,"

Jackie nodded. "Sure, blame your grandfather."

Danny cracked a smile. "Come on, you know the old man loves to meddle. It's about all he does lately."

Jackie stepped aside. "Get in here Reagan before I change my mind on shutting the door in your face."

Danny's smile grew as he accepted Jackie's invitation and walked into her apartment. Like the first time he was there, his eyes swept over his surroundings, spotting the untouched glass of wine on the coffee table and the bottle on the kitchen counter.

"Having a late night drink?" Danny asked as he turned to face his partner.

Jackie shrugged, crossing her arms. "Considered it but I don't think the solution to my problems is at the bottom of that glass or the bottle."

Danny nodded. "Good guess." he glanced away for a second. "Look, Jack-"

Jackie held a hand up. "Danny, please don't."

"I have to say this." Danny insisted. "You said what you're going through will never happen to me, because I have good people. Well you are one of those good people and I hoped I was one of yours."

Jackie sighed. "Danny, you are but I need more then just one and I need something outside of work."

"So we take a leave together." Danny said simply.

Jackie frowned. "What? Danny, no."

"Hear me out." Danny requested. "I can do this job without you. I did it before we're partners and, God forbid there's an after, I'll do it then too but right now, I don't want to do it without you. So if you're going to take a break, then so I am."

Jackie ran a hand through her hair, trying to ignore how appealing Danny's words sounded. "Have you thought this through?"

Danny nodded. "I have, yes. I'll be the first, well okay the last, to admit I don't exactly think before acting but this is important to me. You are important to me."

"Sarg will freak," Jackie pointed out. "he won't like losing his two best at once."

Danny smirked again. "We wouldn't be us if we didn't make his life hard." he dropped the smirk. "What do you say, partner?"

Jackie threw her arms up a bit and let them fall. "I say, it won't be easy."

"It never is with us," Danny stepped up to Jackie, closing the gap between them. "but we're partners, through everything. You're not in this alone."

Jackie didn't hesitate this time. She grabbed Danny in a tight hug and buried her face in his neck. She felt his warm arms slide around her shoulders as his lips pressed against her hair.

"I've got your back, Jackie," Danny whispered.

Jackie smiled. "And I got yours,"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Of course the ending didn't go how I wanted it to. Why would I think Jackie and Danny would work with me. *huffs* *looks around* Oops, scaring off new readers. Sorry guys. I wanted a more romantic ending but I think it turned out pretty well, actually. So, let me know what you think, my flame policy is located at the bottom of my profile and stands for all my stories and thank you for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
